


Boundless

by lunadesangre



Series: Lifers [10]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The wants of the flesh know no morals.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundless

**The wants of the flesh** know no morals. No _wrong_ s, no _fag_ s, no _stop_ s. Just blissful, thoughtless warmth, everything else lost in another plane of existence as Ryan’s tongue tangles with his, taking and begging, hands tugging off clothes, clutching him closer – and closer still, into scorching, lightheaded whiteness. Miguel _lives_ for this – these euphoric stolen moments, again and again whenever they can, safe and warm and alive in each other’s arms – in each other –, hidden into dark places away from the rest of the world.

Like this, together, for a little while, _they’re_ the whole world. There’s nothing else.


End file.
